This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Current Advanced Driving Assistant Systems (ADAS), which are becoming more readily available as optional equipment, are limited to providing information for immediate hazards. They do not offer preemptive or anticipatory warnings for conditions that are not imminent, but could become so as driving conditions change.
Warning systems often focus on what is happening directly in front of the driver, limiting any predictive value of threats that may occur as driving conditions change within the vehicle's envelope. Knowing what is happening to the left, right, and/or rear of the vehicle and the ability to judge potential threats as that activity changes could increase the driver's ability to act before a threatening condition exists. For example, a fast moving truck in an alternate lane may not be an immediate threat, but it may become one as it approaches. If the driver in a vehicle ahead of the truck is aware that the truck is approaching, the driver may want to move into another lane.
Additionally, warnings are often delivered on an already crowded information center, which can cause a driver to ignore a warning or lose valuable reaction time identifying what triggered the warning/alert.